harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen
Natürlich hat Band 7 der Harry-Potter-Serie viele der von Fans gestellten Fragen beanwortet. Dennoch bleibt die ein oder andere Frage offen stehen und auch Joanne K. Rowling selbst weiß noch eine Menge weiterer Details über die magische Welt als sie in ihren Büchern preisgibt. Nachfolgend werden einige ihrer zusätzlichen Informationen wiedergegeben, die die Autorin in Interviews und Chats preisgibt. Diese Zusatzinformationen bauen auf die Ereignisse von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes auf. (Wer den letzten Band der Serie noch nicht gelesen hat, es aber noch tun will, sollte nicht weiterlesen!!!) Zitierte Interviews: * In einem [Live-Chat mit J. K. Rowling am 30.07.07 auf www.bloomsbury.com hat die Autorin einige der 120 000 Fragen beantwortet, die Fans eingesandt oder vor Ort gestellt haben. Hier ihre Antworten: ** Hermine Granger hat zunächst in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe („Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures“) gearbeitet und dort das Dasein von Hauselfen wesentlich verbessert und die Beziehung zwischen magischen Menschen und anderen magischen Geschöpfen revolutioniert. Sie arbeitet jetzt in sehr einflußreicher Position in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung („Department of Magical Law Enforcement”) und reformiert dort die Anti-Muggel-Gesetzgebung, obwohl sie dies gegenüber Rufus Scrimgeour bestritten hat (In Hp VII/9 behauptet sie, dass sie sich nie im Bereich der Zaubereigesetzgebung engagieren werde). ** Harry Potter leitet inzwischen die Aurorenzentrale und hat sie völlig umgekrempelt. ** Kingsley Shacklebolt hat jetzt als dauerhafter Zaubereiminister die Korruption und die immer etwas Rassismus-lastige Politik des Zaubereiministeriums erfolgreich bekämpft. ** Ron Weasley leitet jetzt mit George den Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, der sich als sprudelnde Geldquelle erweist. ** Ginny Weasley war anfangs in der Quidditch-Mannschaft Holyhead Harpies. Seit sie mit Harry eine richtige Familie hat, beschränkt sie ihre beruflichen Aktivitäten auf eine freie Mitarbeiter-Tätigkeit als führende Quidditch-Korrespondentin beim [Tagespropheten. ** Luna Lovegood interessiert sich auch weiterhin für außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe und wird eine sehr berühmte Naturforscherin; sie entdeckt sogar einige bisher unbekannte Tierarten, auch wenn sie sich eingestehen muss, dass es den Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler nie gegeben hat. Sie heiratet (viel später als das Trio) den Enkel von Newt Scamander namens Rolf, welcher ebenfalls ein Naturforscher ist. ** In Gegenwart von Dementoren sieht Dudley Dursley sich selbst; so wie er wirklich ist. Dies war der Hauptgrund für die Veränderung seiner Einstellung gegenüber Harry und der Zauberei. ** Remus wurde von Dolohov umgebracht; Tonks von Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs sieht folgendermaßen aus: Man betritt den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs durch ein unbewegliches Bild/Portrait in der Nähe der Küche. Dort gibt es gelbe Wandbehänge und dicke, gemütliche Sessel. Zu den Schlafsälen gelangt man durch kleine, unterirdische Tunnel. Die Türen sind rund, ähnlich wie der Deckel eines Fasses. ** George wird wohl nie ganz über den Tod von Fred hinwegkommen. Zumindest nennt er sein erstes Kind „Fred“. ** Der Sohn von Remus und Tonks Lupin (Teddy) ist KEIN Werwolf, jedoch ein Metamorphmagus wie seine Mutter. Teddy wächst bei seiner Großmutter Andromeda auf. ** Harry ist tatsächlich der Pate von Remus Sohn Ted geworden; er hat ihn öfters besucht und auch unterstüzt. ** Ehe Quirell zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde, unterrichtete er Muggelkunde. ** Mr. Weasley schaffte es tatsächlich Sirius´ Motorrad zu reparieren und gab es anschließend an Harry weiter. ** Firenze durfte schließlich doch wieder in seine Herde im Verbotenen Wald zurückkehren. Die Zentauren haben eingesehen, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Menschen nichts schlechtes, sondern etwas ehrenhaftes ist. ** Ron, Hermine und Harry wurden in die Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe aufgenommen. ** Alternativtitel zu „Deathly Hallows“: „The Elder Wand“ (anstelle des Kapiteltitels) oder „The Peverell Quest“ ** JKR hätte am liebsten einen Otter (=ihr Lieblingstier) als Patronusgestalt; sie hat aber das Gefühl, dass es ein großer Hund sein würde. ** Der "„Resurrection Stone" (= der magische Stein, der Menschen von den Toten zurückholen kann)“ wird nur aktiviert, wenn man ihn dreimal in den Händen dreht. ** Da nun Voldemort vernichtet ist, wird das eingravierte Dunkle Mal auf den Armen der Todesser verblassen und zu Narben, ähnlich wie die von Harry (auf der Stirn), werden. Sie werden von nun an auch nicht mehr wehtun bzw. brennen. ** Voldemort hat niemals jemanden, auch kein Mädchen, geliebt. Er hat immer nur sich selbst und die Macht geliebt. ** Folgende Morde hat Voldemort genutzt, um Horkruxe zu machen: *** Das Tagebuch - Die Maulende Myrthe *** Hufflepuffs Pokal - Hepzibah Smith *** Das Medaillon - ein Muggle-Landstreicher *** Nagini - Bertha Jorkins *** Das Diadem - ein albanischer (Klein)Bauer *** Der Ring - Tom Riddle sr. ** „Master of Death“ bedeutet nicht, dass man unsterblich ist bzw. nach der Unsterblichkeit strebt, sondern akzeptiert, dass man irgendwann sterben muss. ** Da Harry nun kein Horkrux mehr ist, kann er nicht mehr Parsel sprechen und er ist ziemlich froh darüber. ** Dumbledore würde im Spiegel Nerhegeb seine Familie heil und glücklich sehen (Kendra, Percival, Ariana und Aberforth); Dumbledores Irrwicht würde aussehen wie Arianas Leiche. ** Dolores Umbridge wurde letztendlich doch eingesperrt und für das bestraft, was sie den Muggeln angetan hat. ** Askaban setzt seit Voldemorts Tod keine Dementoren als Weibwächter mehr ein; Kingsley wird schon dafür gesorgt haben. ** Dementoren haben keine Seele; daher sind sie so Furcht einflößend. Außerdem kann man sie nicht zerstören, man kann nur ihre Anzahl reduzieren, wenn man sie nicht brüten lässt. ** Die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee behalten mit Sicherheit ihre falschen Galleonen. Neville Longbottom wird sie bestimmt stolz seinen Schülern (in Kräuterkunde) zeigen. ** JKR kann sich vorstellen, dass auf Dumbledores Beerdigung „I did it my way“ von Frank Sinatra gespielet würde. ** Wäre Severus Snape nicht so sehr in die dunklen Künste vernarrt gewesen, wäre er bestimmt mit Lily zusammen gekommen, denn Lily hatte ebenfalls Gefühle für Snape. ** Harrys Narbenform hat keine Hintergrundsgeschichte; JKR dachte einfach, es sei eine coole Form. ** Dumbledore konnte bei früheren Ereignissen Harry unter dem Tarnumhang „sehen“, weil er den Zauberspruch Homenum Revelio (ungesagt) verwendet hat. ** Harry und Voldemort sind entfernt durch die Peverell-Brüder verwandt; natürlich sind alle Zaubrerfamilien, wenn man die Baumstämme einige Generationen zurück verfolgt, miteinander verwandt. ** Die Hauselfe Winky arbeitet auch weiterhin in Hogwarts und trinkt nicht mehr ganz so viel Butterbier wie in Band 4. Sie war auch eine der Hauselfen, die sich in den Kampf um Hogwarts gestürzt hat. ** Hagrid hat in seinem Leben viele sterben sehen. Daher kann er auch die Thestrale sehen. ** Gilderoy Lockhart wird sich wohl nie ganz von dem Vergessenszauber erholen und JKR ist froh darüber... ** Harry gab die Karte des Rumtreibers an keinen von seinen Kinder weiter, aber JKR hat das Gefühl, dass Harrys ältester Sohn James sie eines Tages aus dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters stiehlt. (Weitere Interviews werden ergänzt) Kategorie:Spekulationen